Pegboard displays have been popular in the retail industry for displaying lightweight merchandise. Typically, merchandise packages are loaded individually onto pegboard displays. As a result, the conventional loading method is inefficient and time-consuming. Given the narrow profit margin on which most retail outlets operate, cost saving in this activity is desirable.
A recent solution to the problem mentioned above has been the “power panel”. The “power panel” is a ready made package of a number of loaded pegs in a box, which is simply hung up on a shelf wall. This displaying method has disadvantages in that it is expensive and does not provide means of recharge if there is a substantial difference in the sale of different items in the panel.
Various devices have also been developed for facilitating the loading of merchandise onto a display peg. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,772 discloses a device having a plug which connects by a cord through a rear hole of a cup-shaped coupler. The plug and coupler can be joined together to form a loop that holds merchandise. The coupler can be separated from the plug and connected to the end of a display peg, so that the merchandise can slide onto the peg. Because the device needs to be uncoupled prior to the loading of the merchandise onto a display peg, the merchandise loading process is made rather complicated and/or inefficient.